Bito
Bito is part of the "Dynamic Duo" with Tabi. He and his brother first meets Clover on top a nearby cliff face. He felt love at first sight, and quickly introduced himself. He showed Clover his fighting skills by ripping apart a tree, but Clover wasn't impressed with his attempt. While he was trying to impress her, Sirius attacked them. He tried to fight him off, but got trampled for doing so. He couldn't believe that he was trampled by a pig. He ran after the hog, but Sirius stomps him on the head, knocking him unconchous. He wakes up right next to Clover, who brought him to Her platoon. He got up and realized that his eye was literally ripped out. He deny ashamed for a while, but realized that it made him tougher. He decided to cut a deal with clover. If she can help him kill Sirius, he would join. However, clover didn't really buy it. So he went alone, leaving his brother with the others. Bito and Sirius That night, he manages to find a "Lost City". He tried to find Sirius, with no success. When he was looking through a hollow collum, he was attacked by the monster hog. He tried to fight it off, but he couldn't rip him at all. He finally manages to do damage when he throws a sharp thin spear into Sirius's head. He tried to bite it again, but he got scared when the boar shook off the spear and threw it at Bito. He dodges it and runs away. He got back to Clover's platoon and told them they need to hide away from the "Demon Boar". He sees Sirius running up to where the platoon was. He and Tabi try to fight it off, but Bito got rammed by the pig and was lost his good eye by being rammed into a tree limb. He was now officially blind. And couldn't see where anything is. Sirius seemed to know this and was mainly trampling him. He tried to escape, but he keeps running into trees because of his blindness. He manages to guide the boar to a cliffside. He Somehow knew, even know blind, that Sirius was nearly over the cliff face. So he ram the boar off the cliff, But he was dragged off the cliff with him. Luckily, a tree branch saved him from the deadly fall. He was later rescued by his brother and Clover's platoon. He went up to Clover to thank her, but he felt very ashamed that he can't see her face anymore. Suicide For some time, he felt ashamed from his blindness. One night, he decided to end it all. He was about to leave when Tabi asks him where he was going. Just so he won't feel ashamed at all, he lied to him, saying he was going out for a walk. He wanders to a cliffside, facing the sea. He was about to jump when Tabi runs in and begs him not to do it. But Bito told him to continue for the both of them, and jumped, killing himself. Category:Dogs Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased (Other causes) Category:Males Category:Ohu soldiers Category:Ginga Farle Aotora characters Category:Deceased (Drowned)